Secrets of a Stonewalled Wife
by donkeypunch
Summary: Winry is a 30 year old housewife, struggling to accept the changes time has brought on her body and her marriage. As she tries to reach her distant husband, she finds unexpected warmth in her younger brother-in-law. Will she be the woman inside Edward's cold home or surrender to temptation as the girl under Alphonse's fiery body? It'll all remain a secret of a stonewalled wife.


_Hello, it's been 10 years since I wrote FF and english is not my first language so be kind and please feel free to point out mistakes so I can correct them. Thank you_

She stepped out of the shower and saw her blurry reflection on the oval mirror hanging on the wall. The steam made the air weird and sent chills down her spine. She grasped a towel to wrap her body and another for her newly dyed long locks. Rubbing the condensed water off the oval mirror, she caught finally the image of her own anxious self. Yesterday's mascara had ran through the shape of her sunken eyes, making her aging face a poorer victim of lighting. She wiped it off and looked away quickly, feeling insecure. It was five o' clock, she'd had to multitask if she wanted to be ready by six. There were vague hair dye stains on her towel, her hair's texture was a little courser, and the shade too dark as well. _It'll get brighter as it dries_ , she thought, hurried and lightly defeated. Winry Rockbell was turning 30 before the day was over.

This new shade of blonde made her look a little younger, _hopefully_ , she thought. The box said to leave it for only 40 minutes but she had to shave her legs and ended up taking more than hour and a half. _Now I just have to tweeze my eyebrows, do my hair and make up and get dressed. If he's half an hour late I might make it._

After her hair was dry she left some curlers on and started with her foundation. She remembered a time when she didn't need to do this. Before Ed left for his first research trip she didn't use anything at all. Her hair and skin were flawless back then. _Now I have to put tons of this stuff on, do pores grow with age?_

Under her towel her rich breasts shined glossy, still moist from the shower. While rinsing the dye out she had stared at them worrying. _Are they sagging already? I remember being much perkier just last year._

The dress she had bought the day before was on the bed. As she squeezed into it and zipped it she noticed maybe it didn't look as flattering as in the store. _It makes my boobs stand out but it could be tighter around my butt. I should've tailored it._ She put on the sweetest, most sophisticated heels she had and practiced poses in front of the bedroom mirror. Winry envisioned Ed getting home, leaving his briefcase by the door and turning the kitchen lights on, he would look for a snack in the pantry and instead find a little note, telling him to go to the living room. She would be waiting for him there, all dolled up in her pink lace tight dress and her white elegant heels, with freshly shaved legs and a glass of red wine in her hand. The look on his face would be worth all efforts and expenses, the night she had planned would make everything better and restore their lost passion. Only thinking about it got her all wet. _Good thing I didn't put my new lingerie on yet._

At six she poured the first glass of wine and waited restlessly in the living room, spying through the blinds so she could see the exact moment he appeared. Her stomach was getting upset from the nerves, making her aware of the thousand little drops of sweat coming out her tightly wrapped body. _If he takes any longer my hair will get messed up. I might need to reapply my perfume, you never know._ She had sprayed it heavily around her neck and cleavage, and just a touch on her wrists, ankles and on her privates. _It's been a while since he's been down there._ She needed oral so badly she had been considering just sitting on his face. _That's way too aggressive for me_ , she thought, but she had masturbated to that image just days ago. Her stomach burned with anxiety as her clitoris stiffened and moistened.

It was forty minutes and two glasses of wine later when she heard his footsteps outside. She had taken off her heels and laid on her back, ruining her curls. As his key made a clicking noise at the door she sucked her fat in and arched her back, sticking her breasts out, also watching her arms weren't pressed against her body so they wouldn't look too big.

She heard the metal surface of his briefcase touching the wooden floor and the crinkling chair his coat fell around. As he faced the pantry she second guessed how seductive her pose was and changed it in despair, changing it again as he paused reading her note—probably. The last thing she heard before getting up from the chilling nerves were his footsteps towards the living room, sounding fast and numerous.

Edward entered the room looking confused and cautious, with an unbuttoned collar and rolling up his sleeves. Under the dim lights of the living room he was starting to look exactly like Hohenheim. She smiled at him and waited for the surprise in his look to translate into kind words. Still, he remained startled.

"So?" she asked, feeling pressured. She caught a glimpse of her reflection on a fancy glass cabinet Ling had sent from Xing years ago. She didn't look as good as she had hoped but still he had to be aroused. _We haven't had sex in months. I'll take whatever there is._

"Winry" he stammered, hesitant. Finally he closed his mouth, deflecting his flustered eyes as another man entered the room. Taller, hunkier and notably younger, Alphonse was wearing a loose blazer over a white shirt and pants more fitted that his brother's. He resembled Hohenheim still but looked as comely as Trisha. Winry lost herself for a second into his baby blue eyes, finding them briefly unaware, then mesmerized. As her husband was still trapped in complete astonishment, Alphonse's penetrating look unconsciously rested on her body.

 _He's staring at my boobs, my legs. He has too, they're too exposed. He's checking me out. I never realized he was such a man. He looks like Ed's son._

"Winry! Cover yourself" Ed cried as he pushed his brother backwards. "Al, please give us a moment". Alphonse covered his eyes, agitated and unmistakably pleased. Ed approached her and looked her with uncertainty. "What the fuck Winry? I said Al was coming for dinner".

"I'm so sorry Ed, I forgot all about it. I had this planned for weeks, it slipped my mind..."

"Can you please cover yourself, this dress is too revealing..."

She was devastated. Ed didn't seemed grateful in the least. There were no mixed feelings, it was absolutely all embarrassment and overwhelm. Suddenly the stillborn confidence she had felt dissipated, and behind it she saw herself ridiculous and infantile. For a second it occurred to her how crazy she had been for hoping it would work. Ed had never been too sex driven, he had never liked aggressive seduction. She had been tangled in her desperation and not proof thinking her plan.

 _Now Al has seen my failing marriage. I'm begging for sex and getting rejected. But it'll probably makes sense to him. From his perspective I'm just an old hag, even older than he ever saw his mother become._

Storming out to her bedroom, she saw Al sitting uneasy in the kitchen. Their eyes met. She locked herself and took a deep breath. As she stepped out of her sweated dress and kicked her heels out, Winry cried silently, furiously and regretfully. With violence, she took off her earrings and let herself fall on her cooling bed. _Why the fuck is this happening to me? He was never the most lustful guy but still, he didn't even say anything. No, he did. He did say disappointing and cruel things. He ignored me and made me feel powerless. Fuck. Is this my fault? Is it because I'm getting undesirable? How can I fix this?_

Winry let her body breath through the delicate wrinkled silk of her new lingerie, crying and resenting herself for letting her hopes high. She saw herself in the mirror, remembering how eager she had been earlier. _Now I'm looking at my fat ass, punished for being so naïve. Isn't it the most embarrassing thing to put so much make up and then just cry it out. Do I blame him though? We've know each other since forever, he's had me every way he wanted. We've been fucking for fifteen years and I'm nowhere near my best self._

Some time passed until she realized she wasn't crying any more. She put on a loose shirt and some baggy pants, wiped her face, put her hair in a messy bun and headed out without thinking it too much. She was past embarrassment and mid resignation.

Ed had let his hair down and was having some wine while looking at the window. He looked unreachable and painfully aloof. Al was heating up leftovers from the week, surely having found nothing else in the fridge. She hadn't forgotten to cook but assumed they would have sex all night and skip the meal, like they did when they were newlyweds.

"Winry, I'm sorry to bother you this way, we should have brought something" said Al smiling and walking towards her. It was so like him to not mention anything about her mess up.

"No, I'm sorry, Al. If you can wait I'll make some stew really fast"

"Nonsense, this is fine. Actually we did it all wrong, we should have taken you out, it's your birthday". He touched her shoulder in a way that was sweet but firm, and gave her a charming half smile. Ed suddenly joined them, having been caught off guard.

"Your birthday" he smattered, "Winry, it's your birthday, it's true". He had forgotten. She knew he would forget, and didn't mind because she didn't feel like celebrating. But Al had remembered.

"It's no big deal, Ed, this is fine. Alphonse doesn't come to dinner every night so it's a fair way to celebrate, just the three of use, like when we were little kids".

The three of them eased into an awkward and lazy conversation and Alphonse served dinner. Ed became more silent as time passed.

 _He aged so quickly. He has such a severe face now, just like Hohenheim. He even grew his beard and kept his hair long like his father, he's a spitting image of him. Still I fancy him. He makes Hohenheim seem handsome. He still turns me on after all these years._ These thoughts made her sad but she embraced it peacefully. These feelings had defeated long ago.

"I'm staying a whole month this time, so I'll just get a room at the Inn downtown. Mei's coming to visit in a few days so please help me to show her around" said Alphonse.

"Little Mei! Last time we saw her was at our wedding, right Ed?" he barely nodded.

"It'll be weird to see her without her princess gown. In Xing the age of majority is 25 so they didn't even let her out of the royal gardens. Can you imagine? But Ling is fastening the paperwork so she can visit us right after her birthday. She writes to me constantly, she really needs this" his laughter was as charismatic and provocative.

 _Was he always this handsome? Just looking at him makes me want to giggle and flirt. I've never seen him like this. He's looking at me kind of intense, can he tell what I'm thinking?_

"You changed your hair. It looks really good, you really can pull off every shade of blonde" he said.

Ed looked up and stared at her. "You really changed it. When did you do it?"

The cruel difference between both tones was sharply definitive. Al had become a thoughtful and alluring man with a kind heart, while Ed secluded himself to a cold and absent silence, every day farther from her.

"Today. I thought it was a good day to change".

After dinner Ed did the dishes and Winry walked Al outside. She noticed the wind grew moodier and her nipples hardened. She crossed her arms to cover herself but slowly lowered them again as she gained confidence. He hugged her goodbye and lingered a little, so she pressed her erect nipples against his broad chest. His neck smelled like new books and fresh cotton. He walked away waving seductively.

She went straight to her bed and jumped on her back. She rushed to feel her pointed nipples again the tips of her fingers. Her breasts were large and round with pink star-shaped nipples. She rubbed them picturing Alphonse's tongue against them, as her panties moisten. She reached for her clitoris, pushing it intermittently like a light switch. _This is how Alphonse's tongue would feel if I sit on his face. He'd lick me like ice cream until I cry for more and then he'd devour me rough._ Winry drew clumsy circles around her clit, slipping constantly as she soaked herself. When she started to envision Alphonse's rigid dick against her creamy pussy she violently came.

Ed arrived to bed late, after finishing a book and the wine they had opened for dinner. He found her sound asleep and thought about cuddling her, but decided against it


End file.
